


the concept of vampires

by kangchanhee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Human Na Jaemin, Human/Vampire Relationship, Intoxication, Kissing, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Only Kind of - Freeform, Soft Na Jaemin, Supernatural Elements, Sweet Lee Jeno, Vampire Lee Jeno, Vampires, bc its not like theyre drunk or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangchanhee/pseuds/kangchanhee
Summary: “i just think that vampires are sexy,” jaemin shrugged. “like, the concept of vampires is something i approve of.”“since when do you think?” jeno asked, rolling his eyes.akajeno is a vampire who is in love with his human friend jaemin
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 193
Collections: let's talk about love let's talk about nomin





	the concept of vampires

“i just think that vampires are sexy,” jaemin shrugged. “like, the concept of vampires is something i approve of.”

“since when do you think?” jeno asked, rolling his eyes. “i think that vampires aren’t as good as you think they are. like, think about it, they literally _drink human blood_. if you met a vampire, there’s like a 95% chance you’ll die,” he tried to argue. jeno knew that it would be quite hard to convince jaemin of the truth because well… it’s jaemin. but he had to try.

“are you vampirist?” jaemin raised an eyebrow. “what has a vampire ever done to you, jeno? tell me why i shouldn’t go out and get a vampire boyfriend right now. and i need a good reason, please and thank you,” he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. when jaemin acted like this, jeno actually thought that maybe his friend knew about the existence of vampires. but then he said stuff like _”i can just throw a garlic and they’ll be left immobile”_ so they’re not that tough and jeno was sure again that jaemin was as clueless as ever.

“because they don’t exist,” jeno lied for the first point, just to make sure. “imagine if your hypothetical vampire boyfriend got hungry, he’d just suck you dry and i know how wrong that sounded, you don’t have to tell me,” the boy sighed.

jeno genuinely worried about jaemin when he said he liked the concept of vampires. jaemin didn’t even know anything about them as a race! they were terrifying and could singlehandedly destroy countless of lives. jeno should know, his life was destroyed by one and in his early days… well, he had done stuff he wasn’t proud of, too. jeno knew well enough that jaemin was dead wrong.

“listen, but technically everything can kill me. other humans can kill me! a skilled frog can kill me!” jaemin protested. “it’s not that hard. a vampire boyfie could also _protect_ me, he’d be much stronger than me, i presume, so i would always be out of danger,” if a person could have heart eyes, then jaemin would literally have them. he seemed to love the concept of vampires. jeno hated the concept of jaemin loving that concept, though.

jeno frowned. jaemin was right. humans were incredibly frail, he had learnt that the hard way. the boy hated thinking that jaemin wouldn’t be able to protect himself from any danger that would come across.

jaemin was jeno’s best friend and to think that the boy could… would disappear one day was painful. jeno hated getting attached to humans because had to eventually leave them and that hurt. he specifically _avoided_ making friends but jaemin had been so persistent that he just couldn’t get rid of him and now they had been best friends for about two years.

sure, jeno was hopelessly in love with his human counterpart but they were nothing more than best friends, nonetheless.

“god, you’re genuinely upset, aren’t you?” jaemin sounded surprised. _of course_ jeno was genuinely upset, he wanted what’s best for jaemin but he didn’t know how to convey that message to him and it was just… saddening. jaemin sat right next to jeno and put his arms tightly around jeno’s neck as if saying ‘sorry’.

“no, it’s just that…” jeno sighed and hugged back. he was weak for the boy anyway. “i’m just worried about you, that’s all. sure, vampires don’t exist but what if it was something else dangerous we were talking about and i’m just worried that you might not be careful,” he murmured.

“oh, you big baby,” jaemin chuckled. “anyone who i’m going to date is going to need your approval. if they want me, they're going to have to go through you first. don’t you worry,” he smiled and loosened his grip around jeno to look at him. “not gonna let anything happen to myself, i can be responsible sometimes.”

“okay,” jeno murmured but the pout wasn’t ready to leave his face yet. jaemin giggled and pressed a small kiss on the boy’s cheek. if jeno had had a proper blood circulation, he would be blushing right now but, for once, he was thankful to the fact that he was a vampire.

***

“hey, jeno, i’m gonna be at your place in a few minutes,” jaemin said immediately as jeno answered the call. and without even letting jeno reply with anything, he ended the call.

any other time jeno would’ve been ecstatic about such a turn of events but currently, jaemin coming over was a very bad idea. jeno hadn’t had dinner yet and he was hungry. and there were only two options: jeno could drink some blood but then he’d act weird because blood was a bit intoxicating _or_ he could not drink any blood but then he’d also act weird because being around a human that had such a pretty, lively scent when he was hungry… not the best thing either.

jeno hated his life.

well, jaemin didn’t really give him much choice. jeno didn’t want to go all crazy blood-hungry vampire on his friend, so he quickly took the small packet of blood and emptied it. jeno could _probably_ pretend that everything was fine and that he was just in a weird mood that evening. that was a totally believable scenario.

jeno got rid of the packet, so jaemin wouldn’t notice it when throwing something out and put the kettle on. he could already feel himself getting cheerier.

no, no, jeno couldn’t be unusually cheery. what were some sad things to think about? children! jaemin frowning! not seeing sf9 live! okay, that was enough, jeno already wanted to cry even imagining those things.

no, that wasn’t right either. he couldn’t be too sad. happy things… jaemin smiling! hugging jaemin! jaemin talking!

jeno could think about that for an eternity. he probably will, that being an option for him ‘cause, y’know… he was a vampire after all.

jeno was interrupted, though, by a knock at his door. the love of his life was here. jeno bit his cheek to stop smiling and went to open the door. the smile slipped immediately, though, because a person couldn’t not smile upon seeing the literal embodiment of… well, jaemin. there was nothing that could compare to jaemin’s levels of cuteness.

“hey,” jeno said as his friend came in.

“hey,” jaemin answered with a smile.

god, jeno was totally head over heels for the boy. his smile was so bright and pretty and jeno was so, so in love.

jaemin came up to jeno and squinted at him as if examining the boy. jeno looked back at his friend, rightfully confused. jaemin then smiled and pinched jeno’s cheeks.

“you’re blushing already and i haven’t even said anything,” jaemin cupped the boy’s cheeks after he was finished pinching them. “that’s cute,” he smiled a bit wider. he took jeno by the hand and went to the living room. or the dead room as jeno called it but only to himself.

“you’re cute,” jeno murmured. he wasn’t sure if jaemin heard that but jeno was sure that the boy knew anyway. that was just common sense.

“do you want to watch a movie?” jeno asked, falling backwards on his couch. he definitely didn’t hit his ankle against the table. _smooth_.

“sounds great,” jaemin hummed and sat down right next to jeno. _fuck_ , jaemin smelled nice. jeno didn’t even need blood to get intoxicated, just get him a jaemin and he was done for.

he sat so close and engulfed jeno in a tight hug and _shit_ , jeno was not equipped to deal with that when he was slightly intoxicated. the boy put on the first movie he saw, not really caring about that as long as jaemin was next to him. jeno buried his nose in jaemin’s hair and hugged the boy back. he could hear jaemin hum, obviously pleased by the turn of events.

jeno could just spend the rest of eternity like this, honestly. with jaemin by his side, tightly hugging him.

“jeno?” jaemin looked up at jeno. he could hear the boy’s heart skip a beat and noticed his cheeks getting a bit rosier. jeno furrowed his brows slightly.

“yeah?”

“can i try something? you gotta promise me that you won’t kick me out first, though,” jaemin said and chuckled nervously. jeno was puzzled, to say the least. what could possibly make _na jaemin_ nervous? he was the most confident person jeno had met.

“sure,” jeno said and smiled. “you won’t be thrown out of my apartment. scout’s honour.”

“perfect,” jaemin smiled and sat up straight. jeno involuntarily whined at the loss of the hug. he could feel the blood he had ingested rush to his cheeks again. he would’ve been embarrassed but that got jaemin to smile so it was worth it and therefore not worth being ashamed over.

and the rest happened before jeno could even understand what was happening. or he just couldn’t comprehend it properly because he wasn’t expecting it.

but one moment he was just sitting there and the other, well, he was still just sitting there but he was also kissing jaemin. that wasn’t where he thought the night was going but he wasn’t complaining. jaemin was an incredible kisser.

jeno put his arms around jaemin’s waist and pulled him closer. he felt jaemin smile and softly giggle into the kiss. jeno couldn’t help but to smile as well. jaemin put one of his hands on the jeno’s nape and the other cupped the boy’s cheek. it felt so right.

jeno could’ve gone on but jaemin had to stop the kiss to breathe. the boy had the widest smile, both of them did.

“not to be me but you taste like blood,” jaemin laughed.

“oh, that’s fine, it’s not mine,” jeno shrugged. and then he realised that that’s not how normal, not blood-drinking humans would respond to being told that they taste like blood. _shit_.

“what?” jaemin raised an eyebrow.

“nothing,” jeno nervously laughed. “just kidding, haha,” normal humans also didn’t just say _’haha’_ without actually laughing. good job, jeno.

“i would’ve believed you’re kidding but now i’m not so sure,” jaemin squinted. “what are you hiding, lee jeno?”

the only thing he was hiding was that he was a vampire who had just drunk a good amount of blood, which, to be honest, was of very good quality and it tasted pretty good. he hadn’t checked the blood type but he was pretty sure it was O, that was jeno’s all-time favourite.

“jeno?” jaemin now sounded worried. there was nothing to be worried about, though, jeno brushed his tongue against his canine teeth - his fangs hadn’t come out. “not to alarm you but your eyes just went red.”

_shit._

jeno shook his head and blinked.

“would you believe me if i said that those were contact lenses?” jeno nervously chuckled, trying to make the situation less serious.

“no because that’s not how contact lenses work. what’s going on?” jaemin asked, his hand now grasping jeno’s.

“i’m a vampire,” jeno blurted out. there was no use hiding it and there was no way he’d come up with a good excuse for this in his current state of mind. he had never actually lost control of his Vampire Traits before in front of someone he cared about, so he didn’t have a ready excuse. and lying was a sin anyway, so he just had to tell the truth,

“yeah, and i’m the queen of england,” jaemin rolled his eyes.

“no, really,” jeno put on a serious face for once. he opened his mouth and let his fangs show and then hid them again. he didn’t want to scare jaemin away.

“okay,” jaemin didn’t look horrified. surprised, sure, but not scared or horrified. that was a start. his heart wasn’t racing either as much as jeno could hear. and he could hear a lot, especially now that he had blood in his system.

“i’m sorry,” jeno squeezed jaemin’s hand. “i didn’t expect that i’d have to tell you like this. i wasn’t really… planning on telling at all,” he admitted. “i’m…” jeno was at a loss for words, he didn’t really know what he was supposed to say in this situation. “i’m sorry,” he settled with that. and he really was.

“what are you sorry for?” jaemin furrowed his brows in confusion. “i’m more shocked at the existence of, y’know, vampires in general, not that you are one. that being said, i am shocked that you’re a vampire because i had never expected my actual future boyfriend, hopefully, to be a vampire, but, like, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for and i know i’m talking too much but i’m just in shock and i gotta let it all out,” jaemin talked until he ran out of breath.

“you’re not mad at me for not telling you before?” jeno asked, hope in his voice audible.

“i’m more mad at you for trying to convince me that all vampires are evil when i said the concept of vampires is sexy,” jaemin seemed to loosen up again. “also you just ignored how i referred to you as hopefully my future boyfriend,” he pouted.

“vampires are bad,” jeno said with a sigh. “and i didn’t ignore that, i’m just still processing,” he said. “but you can cross that hopefully out because, like, i agree if you still take me.”

“of course i still take you, i love the concept of you _and_ the concept of vampires, so it’s just two-in-one,” jaemin chuckled. “can i kiss you again?”

“any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo, find me on twt @witchhyuck and ask me questions on my curiouscat @markhyuckstea  
> can u tell i missed soft dreamies,,,, bc i did,,,,
> 
> also thank u felix for choosing yes or no that time i asked u to bc that rly influenced how this was gonna go on


End file.
